Parent Trap
by Myssie 71
Summary: Harry and Ginny are divorced and decided to seperate thier Twin Daughters what Happens when they meet each other in Camp


_Parent Trap :_

(( Banner made By Melissa Hernandez))

Summary : Harry and Ginny are divorced and decided to part their twin daughters, they keep their share as they Move away from each other and separating the girls since infancy , what will Happen once they meet again at Hogwarts, Will they kindle their parents Romance once more, or will they destruct a Wedding that is about to Happen ……… lets find out ………

Part One:

Ginerva Potter stood at the window looking out the London's wet city, Kendal Potter ran downstairs as she ran over to her mother.

Mum, Mummy have you seen Mr. Rabbit? I can't find him anywhere,' said Kendal.

"Have you looked in your closet or under your Bed? "Asked Ginny.

"Oh Not yet, "answered Kendal as she ran back upstairs and into her room as she began searching.

Meanwhile:

12 Grimwuald Place .

Five Miles from Privet Drive .

" FATHER, Father!. Yelled out Chloe as she looked for him .

' Yes Chloe,' answered Harry as he looked from his work.

" have you seen Mr. Rabbit, I can't find him anywhere,' she asked.

Have you asked Winky or Dobby, they might have him', said Harry.

"Oh I hope not', said Chloe as she arched a brow as she went looking for him around the house.

"Dobby, Where are you?. Called out Chloe.

The door bell rang as she walked over to answer the door, as she did there stood Cho Chang Her Father's Girlfriend whom she really hated.

"Hello Chloe is your Father home?' asked Cho.

'No', answered Chloe as she slammed the door upon her face.

'Chloe who was that at the door', asked her Father.

"Uh No one Daddy", grinned Chloe.

Again the door bell rang as Harry made his way to answer the door.

Harry looked up and saw Cho as he looked back as he saw Chloe smiling and running up the stairs.

"Sorry about that, I Guess I will have to talk to her again about that", said Harry .

DOBBY, Where are you and I know you have Mr. Rabbit , I WANT HIM BACK' , she yelled.

Dobby appeared in front of Chloe.

'I am sorry Chloe Potter, Winky and I was cleaning him up before you go off to school,' said Dobby.

'You cleaned him, ooooo Thank you

Dobby and Thank you Winky, 'said Chloe.

Cho walked inside the House as Harry Closed the door.

I'm sorry about Chloe's attitude,' said Harry.

"Its alright, she does have her mother's traits though,' smiled Cho.

Cho Chang, Harry's first love, manipulated witch she was she couldn't stand the fact that Harry and Ginny Married within the three years with Two Beautiful Daughters that the sorcerer's gave them thru eternity.winky walked out of the kitchen as she saw Cho and turned her head as she walked behind Dobby as she carried a basket of clothing. Dobby decided to Help Winky with the clothes as they walked upstairs and walked into each two bedrooms as they put the clothes away.

Back at the Potter Manor :

Charles Please Call me if My mother calls and make something For dinner Please I will be at work for awhile.

And Make sure Edna takes care of The Love birds while I am out ." said Ginny.

Ginverva wasn't too Fond of Cho Chang ever since she drugged Harry into sleeping with her as she got to used and manipulated Harry for his wealth, now she's back into his life , what is going to happen once he's hurt by her once more.

Chloe , Get ready We have to go, You will be late for the train !' He yelled out.

" Does she really have to come with us, She can stay here you know" yelled Chloe as she walked out the bedroom with her stuff and two extra Bags with her books .

" Yes Chloe Elaine Potter, she's my fiancée and soon to be mother to you, and I want you to respect her ," said Harry.

WHAT!": she yelled.

"Are you Crazy, she's nuts ,A…..A….. Freak!" yelled

" You got to be out of your Mind, she's not fit to be a mother, she's … she's

A witch and a hypercritical B", began Chloe.

" CHLOE ELAINE POTTER," yelled Harry.

Harry Held his laughter inside himself as he heard his daughter.

" What it's true, she's planning to ship me off the Paris in a School for An All girls School.

Chloe just looked at her Father as she sighed. "If you marry her I will never forgive you Daddy", she whispered as she looked at Cho and walked out to the limo that was waiting. And entered the vehicle.

Why don't you go alone, she's right, I can't take Ginny's place as her mother, she has to know what happened between you and her. Talk to her", said Cho.

Harry Sighed as he kissed her. "Wait here I won't Be long, I am leaving her at the station and I will be back to talk to you I promise." Whispered Harry.

"I will wait here. I Promise,' smiled cho.

Cho sighed as she walked over to the sofa and sat down, Winky came out of the kitchen as she brought a drink to Cho , she took it but threw the drink at Winky . " Get outta my Face," said cho.

Winky Cried as she walked away from Cho , Dobby entered quickly as he looked arounf as he saw Cho Chang, his master's Girlfriend.

"Winky come with Dobby,' said Dobby as they made their way to the kitchen as he helped her wipe the drink from her face.

"Wish master Potter can see what he's marrying" she cried.

Back at the Potter Manor:

" Found Him!", yelled Kendal

" Good, now lets go before you miss the train or Professor McGonagall will have my Head and wonder why you didn't show up ," smiled Ginny.

"Mother, why do you have a different last name from mine?' asked Kendal.

Ginny looked at her daughter as she smiled. 'Because I decided to Keep your Father's name Because of you' she smiled.

" I have a father?', asked Kendal.

They walked over to the limo as the driver retrieved the luggage as Ginny and Kendal made their way into the vehicle and sat down.

" Some other day you will know more, For now I wish not to talk about it," alright Love," she added.

Kendal nodded her head as she sighed.

"There had to be a way to stop this wedding for happening" she thought to herself. As she stared out the window, Did I still Love Harry, Can there be another chance for us,' she thought


End file.
